Methods for determining the parking space of a vehicle in a multi-storey car park or in a car park are known from the prior art. Here, a sensor is generally assigned to each parking space, which sensor detects a parked vehicle. Furthermore, it may be provided that vehicles in a multi-storey car park are identified on the basis of the sound profile emitted by the drivetrain in at least one speed range, wherein the parking space of a vehicle is the location of the last localization of the vehicle with the drive unit running. Furthermore, it is known from the prior art to determine parking spaces of vehicles by means of cameras. A plurality of suitable sensors or cameras are disadvantageously required for carrying out the above-mentioned methods.
Consequently, the determination of the parking space of vehicles takes place according to the methods known from the prior art by means of the infrastructure of the car park or the multi-storey car park, wherein further steps are required for forwarding the information to the vehicle driver.